Tippi Twins A New Beginning
by Angelwing8
Summary: 3rd book After getting hurled into the darkness of the void, Lauren finds herself in a strange new world. It seems Stephen is the only one she can go to for help. Is Andrew plotting something? Or was everything just a big misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 3rd story in the Tippi Twins series :) The beginning of this one we wrote a while back... I just recently went back and finished it. Again, main reason for posting was to show friends. LOTS. I REPEAT LOTS OF SPELLING ERRORS! One day I'll go back and fix them all... But since I'm lazy I'm not gonna go fix them now xD**

"Ugh..." Lauren sat up in bed. "Morning Laurie! Its a school morning, so get dressed!" Said Angela as she handed her Twin some clothes. "ANGIE! Were's Dimmy! We gotta stop him! He has the chaos heart and-" Angela stoped her. "Lauren are you okay? Who in the world is 'Dimmy?' Someone from your dreams perhaps?" "NO NO NO!" The EVIL jester named Dimentio who wants to end our games! THAT Dimmy!" Lauren panted. "I don't have a clue what your talking about Laurie! I promised Rani I'd walk with her to school so-" " RANI'S HERE?!" cried Lauren happily. "Maybe SHE knows whats going on!" Lauren skipped around the room happily. "Now then, Lauren, how 'bout you start by putting on your uniform?" said Angela, clearly not knowing what Lauren was babbling on about. "WHAT? We have UNIFORMS?!" yelled Lauren. "Um, Laurie, we always wear uniforms and you've NEVER reacted this way before..." said Angela who stared at her twin blankly. "I KNOW! Dimmy probobly sent us here to try and make us forget who we are! I still have no clue exactly WHERE we are though..." said Lauren, who thought it was a brilliant idea. "So where are Mom and Dad?" said Lauren "Mom and Dad are downstairs of course! They're making breakfast as always!" shouted Angela "WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO INSANE?! WE'VE DONE THIS ALL OUR LIVES!" she screamed. " Angela, I've lived with you all my life, and your acting pre-tty strange... Cause, I mean, you've NEVER yelled at me like that before!" said Lauren who had the blank face now. Angela looked so mad that steam could have been blowing out of her ears. "Just get dressed!" She cried and ran out of the room. "Ugh!" Lauren said as she slipped into her uniform shirt. She rummaged through her dresser until she found a scarf and accessories "It'll have to do..." She sighed and walked down the steps. "Morning sweetie." Her mom called as she walked in to room. "WHO ARE YOU! AND WERE'S MOM!" "What do you mean honey?" Angela just walked in the room. "Yeah don't mind her. She's gone MAD!" "Morning girls." Their dad said. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Cried Lauren. "YOUR NOT MY LAME OLD PARENTS " They all stood shocked. "Honey!" Gasped her mom. "That wasn't a Hubalia thing to say!" "What in the world is a Hubalia!?" Cried Lauren. "Why sweetie, thats you last name!" "M...my...my last name? MY LAST NAME IS TIPPING NOT 'HUBALIA'!" "Honey! Whats gotten into you! You were fine yesterday! Are you sick? Do you have amnesia?" said Mrs. Hubalia. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! TOTALLY WACK-O! WHERE. ARE. MY. PARENTS!" Lauren was almost on fire now. These strangers had kidnapped her and Angela! what was she to do? Lauren whispered to herself, "I might as well act like these people are my parents, 'cause I don't wan't to live on the streets, do I?" Lauren had decided. She would go to school, act like she knew these people, ( even though she didn't ) And do what they wanted her to. " Sorry Mom, Dad. I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess i'll pack my lunch and be on my way." Lauren finished."Are you sure your okay?" Asked Mr. Hubalia. "Yeah." So the two girls packed up their bookbags and headed off to school. "Lets meet up with Rani now." Said Angela as she walked up Rani's front porch and rang the door bell. Rani came to the door. "Oh! Hi Angie!" She said. "Are you all ready to go to school?" "Yup!" Rani replied and said goodbye to her parents "I had the strangest dream last night!" Rani realized "WHAT- Oh sorry um I mean what was it about?" "It was about a giant talking wardrobe named Dimentio that kept dancing around my room yelling 'I like cheese' it was pretty scary if you ask me." said Rani as she finished with a sigh. " But I woke up with a HUGE purple bruise on my bottom!" "Well, most of that made no sense, but maybe the whole I like cheese thing had something to do with it. I KNOW! MAYBE DIMMY LIKES CHEESE!" yelped Lauren. "But just liking cheese has nothing to do with sending us here..." said Lauren as she shook her head. "Lauren? What are you talking about? It was just a dream, not that it made any sense..." Rani sighed again. But what Rani DID'NT tell Lauren, was that she had ANOTHER dream last night... About a giant pancake flipper...


	2. Chapter 2

'RING RING!' The school bell had rung and the girls were waiting in their seats for class to start."Angela... I don't-" but Lauren never finished. "Hello class. Today we're going to say hello to a new student! This is Mr. Stephen." she pointed to -who other than- Stephen. "OH YEAH! I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS STINKY WORLD OF NONSENSE!" Lauren threw the papers on her desk into the air. Everyone stared at her. "Oh...sorry...I didn't know I said that out loud..." Lauren blushed violently. Stephen looked blank for a second, then he quickly winked at her."Lauren, please stay after school for a while. I need to talk to you." "Oh, sure. Right away Mrs..." Lauren Drifted off. Stephen took a seat near Lauren. "We'll talk at lunch." Whispered Stephen. Lauren nodded and opened her math book.

"Wait up guys!" Stephen called as the raced out the door for recess. "Nice to meet you Stephen!" Said Angela. "Hello!" Said Rani. "I'm Rani!" Stephen stared at them for a second then replied. "Hi! Nice to meet you two too!" "We'll be back Laurie!" Called Angela. "Rani and I are going to go draw." "Okay! See you soon!" Lauren and Stephen walked over to a shady patch of grass and started to talk. "So" started Lauren "Do you have any idea where we are? Because I don't. All I know is that nobody here has any idea who Dimmy is." Lauren sighed. It had been a long day trying to act like someone she wasn't. But now she saw that it was totally worth it. "Well, I'm not living on the streets yet, am I?" she thought to herself. "I have no clue. All I know, is that I woke up in some strangers bed somewhere in a strange town. They tried to take me to the hospital 'cause they thought I had amnesia! ( Lauren said "me too" ) so of course I didn't wanna go to the hospital, so I told them I was fine and acted like their son. So that's the end of my story. What's yours?" said Stephen. Lauren told him all about her morning. In the end she sighed and said, "What are we to do?! Nobody remembers anything!" Lauren started to cry a bit. Stephen reached out and put his arms around Lauren. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. She put her arms around him too, and they hugged for a moment before pulling away. "Wats up love-doves!?" Laughed a boy as he walked by. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Screamed Lauren with rage. "Gabe Brun! The one and only!" The boy laughed. "Wats up girl friend!?" Said another boy. Lauren was filled with rage, and gave them the punch arms. "Lalalalalala!" The boy started to sing."Leo! Back off!" Said Gabe. I was teasing them first!" "No! I was! Said a voice from the tree's. A glop of spit shot down on them."Matthew! Go away!" Cried Leo. They heard a stomping of feat and a boy fell on them. "Oops. Sorry..." The boy blushed. "GO AWAY PEOPLE!" Lauren cried as she stomped on Gabes' foot. "OUCH!" Gabe screamed like a little girl, and ran off. "Come on Stephen! Lets go see what Angela and Rani are up to." Lauren grunted. "Okay!" Stephen replied and the two ran off together. "What are you guys doing?" Asked Lauren when she found Rani and Angela. "Drawing..." Mumbled Rani. "Want to see?" "Sure!" Replied Stephen. Rani held up a picture of some guy hitting her with a pancake flipper. "The wack-o dude in my dream said it was his great, great, great, grandmothers!" Laughed Rani. "Um... La...re...n...LAUREN!" A girl cried. "LOOK OUT!" Lauren looked where the girl was pointing and gasped. "Everyone this way! QUICK!" "What's going on!?" Cried Angela as they ran into a storm celler. Lauren had to yell because some fierce winds were kicking up "WHATS GOING ON?!" "I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I THINK WE SHOULD FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE!" Stephen yelled back. All the students and teachers were running into the small storm cellar. Lauren and Stephen ran with the crowd of people. Once Lauren was down with the rest of the people, one of the teachers stepped forward and said, "Now, now children. We're all going to be just fine!" the teacher was trying to calm the kids, but wasn't very calm herself. The truth was, there was a giant tornado heading straight for the school " Leave it to me and Stephen. We know what to do." The two rushed out of the celler without the teacher noticing. "OK! How should we stop Dimmy?" Asked Lauren. "I thought you knew!" Said Stephen. "I know! Use your powers!" "Um Stephen, I lost my wand and stuff when I fell in the void!" "Oh..." "AHH! Dimmy's getting closer!" They could feel the strong winds starting to pull them in, and Lauren started to lift off the ground. "Stephen help!" Lauren cried. Qucikly Stephen grabed Lauren's hand and put her gently on the ground. But now the winds were even stronger. Stephen tried to keep from blowing up into the air but the winds were just TOO strong. They were being swept right into the center of the tornado. "STEPHEN!" Cried Lauren. "LAUREN!" Cried Stephen. They just held on to each other waiting for it to be over. All of a sudden they heard a cry. "HOLD ON!" Flying out of the tornado was Andrew. He crashed into them and pushed them into the celler. Lauren and Stephen fell into the cellar with a 'thump'. After she fell onto the ground, Lauren fainted.

Lauren awoke with a start. She looked up into the face of their teacher. "Miss Hubalia! You're awake! Are you-" Lauren didn't give her any time to finish. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Lauren yelled in the teacher's face. "What did I say?" said the teacher, surprised. Lauren looked to her left and saw Stephen clutching her hand. Lauren lifted an eyebrow, ( her signature look ) he blushed and quickly pulled away. Lauren looked to her right side and saw Andrew staring at her. Lauren quickly looked away. "Whats wrong?" said Andrew. "WHATS WRONG?!" Lauren yelled "I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! YOU STOLE MY SISTER'S POWERS AND HAD DIMMY SEND US HERE, THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" After lauren finished, Andrew stared at her more and said softly, "Did I do that? Dad must have had to brainwash me again... I'm so sorry..." Andrew shook his head sadly. "So you were brainwashed?" said Lauren. "I'm sad to say it but yes... My own dad brainwashed me..." Lauren couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Andrew. "Is there any way to get her powers back?!" "I honestly don't know! I should think so though, but if there is a way I don't know-" Just then they felt a rumbling above them, and the lights went out. "That must be the tornado!" Cried Lauren and fear. "Hold on! I'll make a magic barrier that will protect us! ... There! Luckily no one can see it because the lights are out." A few minutes later the rumbling stopped and the teacher looked out of the door. "The tornado has passed us!" The teacher said with a sigh of relief. Andrew quickly took of the barrier. Everyone walked outside into the daylight. "Phew! That was close!" Rani said with a sigh of relief. "Wait... Andrew?!" She realized. "When did you get here!?" "A little while ago..." Angela walked up to them squinting. "Wait...Huh...Wer...Were are we...?" She said while holding her head still. "Angie?! Can you remember stuff now!?" "Um... Like wha...ANDREW!" Angela squeaked in fear and ran behind Lauren. "Well Angela is back!" Laughed Stephen. "Whats the matter Angie?" Asked Rani. "He's just a random boy!" "RANI! GET AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT !" Cried Angela. Andrew blushed. "Angie its ok. He was brainwashed when he did all that!" said Lauren as she tried to calm Angela down. "STILL HE..HE...HE KISSED ME!" cried Angela. Andrew blushed so violently, he was the color of a tomato. "Did I really?" he said. "I really didn't mean to and I hope you will forgive me... I didn't know I did it! Do you get that at least?!" Andrew looked almost on the brink of tears. "I don't believe it..." Mumbled Angela. "She'll cool down eventuality." Whispered Lauren. "Atleast I know she's sane again!" She added with a little laugh. Andrew smiled a bit. "By the way, these are yours." He said reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out Lauren's wand. "Why thank you!" Lauren cried. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I've been causing... !" He said, handing Lauren Angela's bow and wand. "Thank you! I'm sure Angie will be happy." Angela walked over and grabbed her bow. She arranged it on her head happily. "Well, at least I look like myself again!" Angela sighed. She couldn't help but wonder, were Dimmy was now.


	3. Chapter 3

In a matter of fact, Dimmy at the moment was sitting on his leather couch, watching his flat-screened TV. That's what he's doing, but what he's planning nobody knows...

Lauren and Angela were conversing in the hallway of the school. "Now that Dimmy knows were not brainwashed, were it total danger! He could be watching us this very second!" said Lauren, trying her hardest to sound calm. "I was keeping this a secret because I though you were gonna freak out but..." Just then, Stephen came running down the hall, dodging students. "GUYS! IT'S ANOTHER DIMENTIO SIGHTING!" he cried. "Where?" asked Lauren. "In Mrs. Bodly's room!" cried Stephen. "Lets go check it out Angie!" Cried Lauren as they raced back down the hall into the classroom. Scratched into the chalkbord were the words, 'I LUV U MEH PEACH PIE! Oh yeah, GOOD BYE to ur LOVEY DOVES!' Lauren's jaw dropped open. "Oh yeah... Dimmy wasn't here, GABE was here..." Angela grunted. "Hey, were'd Stephen go?" Asked Lauren. "Wait... Isn't..." "EEK!" Angela as she got pulled out of the room by something. "Angie?" Questioned Lauren, but her twin was no were to be seen. "LET GO OF ME!" Cried Angela. She couldn't see who had grabbed her because she had a blindfold on. "One second..." Said a familiar voice. Recognized it right away Angela cried. "ANDREW IS THAT YOU!" "Heh... Yeah..." Andrew said taking the blindfold off. "I'm sorry but this was the only way to get you out here... " "HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Angela at the top of her lungs. "WHY IN THe WORLD WOULD YOU THINK IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT TO JUST PULL ME OUT OF THE SCHOOL LIKE THAT WITH OUT ASKING! SINCE YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" "Well um...The...the school dance is um... coming...um up...so...I...was..um wondering if you wanted to go with me...?" "Hmm... Let me check my schedule .. Oh SORRY! I'M ALL FILLED UP WITH GOING TRYING TO GET MY POWERS BACK!" Raged Angela. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU THINK I'D GO WITH YOU!?" Andrew blushed. "Well... truth is...I...I love you Angela...So I was hoping .." Angela stared blank for a moment. Then started to laugh. "I WOULDN'T LOVE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" Angela paused and noticed a random boy walking by. She quickly whispered, "Whats your name dude?" "Kirby..." The boy replied. "I LOVE KIRBY NOT YOU STUPID! HE DIDN'T TAKE MY POWERS AWAY NOW DID HE!?" "Angela, I tried to tell you tha-" "YA YA YA! 'I was brainwashed!' YOU DON'T THINK I'M THAT STUPID DO YOU!? I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANY OF YOUR DAD'S 'LITTLE TRICKS, AND NEITHER WILL LAUREN! I think you should crawl back into that little hole you came out of and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angela cried with all her anger, and rushed off crying leaving Andrew and Kirby standing there speechless.

Lauren, at the moment, was standing in the hall, glaring aat the three boys. "Um, miss, would you please quit the glare thing? It sorta creepin' me out." said Leo, who was putting in hair gel while the other boys shook with terror. "Leo! This is not a time to be worrying about how you look!" said Matthew, who was still shaking. "Its ALWAYS a time to fix my hair!" argued Leo. Lauren turned away and rolled her eyes thinking, "Can you BELIEVE there guys?! They're a TOTAL DISGRACE to the human race!" Lauren turned back, but the boys were nowhere in sight. "They must have ran to the boy's bathroom." she said softly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found the teacher standing behind her. "Uh-oh..." she thought. "HEY TEACHER!" Lauren heard someone scream. "LAUREN PUNCHED ME IN THE NOSE!" Andrew shouted with anger. "I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS SCHOOL! NEVER!" The teacher glared at her again more mad. "Miss Lauren Hubalia! What have you done to poor Andrew?! I'm going to suspend you at once!" Right at that moment they heard Stephen call from down the hall. "GABE LET GO OF ME!" Stephen broke free and ran up to them. "Hey Lauren... Your sisters' gone mad." After Gabe said that, Angela ran into the room screaming like Dimmy was running behind her. Lauren looked at Angela with a look of amusement, shook her head as if disappointed and turned away. She turned back quickly and shouted "BOO!" in poor Angela's face. Angela was so terrified, she snapped out of her sillies. "Sorry 'bout that... I guess i'm having a bad day...VERY bad day...heh..." Angela flinched, as in thinking about something scary. "Lets go home..." Said Lauren tiredly. "I've had a long day..." They walked off, not noticing the teacher wide-eyed. After a well deserved dinner the twins walked up and went to bed. Before they left Angela knew she heard Mrs Hubalia mumble, 'Honey. isn't Angela a little pale?' 'I must look tired.' She thought. The two climbed in bed and tried to sleep. Lauren went right out but Angela lay awake. She blinked and thought for a second she had seen Dimmy. She pulled the covers over her head. She couldn't help but feel her parents were worried about her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Angela's side of what she saw)

"I woke up for about a minute feeling very I saw Lauren running around screaming, but I couldn't hear any sound. She sat up. "Lauren?" I said, not knowing if it was her twin or not. Lauren collapsed on her crying. I gave her a puzzled look and asked, 'Are you okay? Whats the matter?' But before Lauren said anything else I felt a tingling, and everything started to become blurrier and blurrier. The last thing I remembered seeing was Dimentio laughing evilly, then everything became a blur in my mind."

(Lauren's side of what she saw)

"I woke up with Dimentio in my face. I didn't know what to do, so I figured I'd scream for help. I jumped out of my bed, and ran around my room screaming. I stopped and Dimentio disappeared. I fell on my bed crying, and Angela asked me if I was okay. I finally looked over at her to see Dimmy standing over her, grinning. I tried to scream, but no sounds came out. Then, Angela faded away..."

Andrew's mind was in a rant, he sat on his bed, mind half blurred.

"I'm tired of this. Angela is breaking my heart. Was it something I said? I would NEVER want to hurt her feelings! She looks so mad... Could she just give me a break and stop yelling? This couldn't be happening. Angela? Mad at ME?! For WHAT?! Did I say something wrong? All I asked was that she would come to the dance with me! Nothing more! She seems furious... I'm still pondering... why? why do these things always happen to me... I guess it hurts... but I'm not giving up yet."

Lauren woke up in her bed. All was still. No Dimmy, no Andrew, not even Angela. Lauren quickly looked around for her twin. Nothing. She ran down the steps as fast as her legs could take her and ran out the door. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME STEPHEN IS GONE TOO!" She ran about that mile and a half in about three minutes. When Lauren arrived at Stephen's home she was still in her pajamas, so she looked pretty silly. She noticed that, and quickly changed into her uniform. Lauren knocked on the door, and waited. Stephen's "mother" opened the door. "Whoever you are, were not in the mood for cookies." said the lady. "I'm here to see Stephen." said Lauren with a shaky voice. "Oh, he's upstairs in his room. You can go see him if you want." the lady sighed and let Lauren pass her. Lauren ran up the stairs as fast as she could and into what looked like it might be a boy's room. Stephen was in there sitting on his bed and finishing homework. "Lauren? What are you doing here?" he questioned. "ANGELA IS MISSING! I can't find her anywhere! I saw her go to sleep, but when I woke up she was gone! And she didn't get out of bed, because her covers weren't rumpled up!" Lauren panted. "Well, I guess I'd better help you then." he said simply. And the two ran down the stairs together, and out the door.

While Lauren and Stephen run around town in search of Angela, Angela is actually not even NEAR the town! So here's whats going on with her... "MOMMY!" Angela cried. "MOMMY! WERE ARE YOU!?" "I'm right here. No need to be afraid." Angela looked up and there was Timpani. She flung her arms on to her. "Mom..." She said with a sigh of relief. "And DAD?!" She notice Blumiere and ran strait to him. She flung them into a group hug. "Whats going on...?" "Honey, do you know where you are yet?" asked Timpani. "No..." replied Angela with a shaky voice. "Dimentio ended our games, so we're in Underwhere." said Blumiere sadly. "U-u-u-UNDERWHERE?! But my game wasn't ended! How can this be?! I was sleeping, and I woke up here!" Angela let out a cry. "Well he obviously did, or you would'nt be here!" said Blumiere."Now, I'm going to talk to Queen Jaydes. I'll be back soon." Angela felt like faint. 'What happened to me? Lauren was right near me... Why didn't she save me...' Angela Whispered. "Then...Then I guess its over. Dimentio won..." " Don't be so sure of that. We know someone who could help you..." Blumiere said. "Follow me." Angela took his hand and they started down a dirt held tight to her father's hand as they arrived at a big, purple castle. "Daddy... where are we exactly?" Angela asked as her father dragged her up to the front of the palace. Blumiere knocked, and a lady with a tall crown opened the door. "Queen Jades, this is my daughter Angela. As you can see, she has the same problem we had when we arrived. Can you fix her the same way?" Blumiere asked the lady, who appeared to be Queen Jades. "I guess. Come this way please." Queen Jades led the two down a dark, gloomy hallway. Blumiere waved as Angela walked farther and farther into the castle. "I'm terribly sorry this has happened to you." The lady sighed. "It was my fult Dimentio had gotten out of the Underwhere. I opened the door to the Overthere for just a minute to let my daughter Livbi in and out he went." "Oh its okay." Sighed Angela. "It wasn't your fult." "Anyways," the Queen sighed again, "Here's your wand. it's been in my safe keeping." she handed Angela her Phone-wand. "Thank you!" cried Angela in gratitude as she gave the wand a little wave. Tiny pink hearts fell loose. "By the way, do you have wi-fi down here?" asked Angela as she tried for wireless connection. "Sorry dear, but no. If you we're trying to contact your sister than I'm sorry to say that its impossible." Queen Jades shook her head sadly. "Oh..." Angela had to bite her lip to hold back tears. How was she going to tell her sister that there was no use in looking? She was wasting her time! "Is there any way-" but Angela felt a sudden chill around her and could not finish. She screwed her eyes shut and opened them when the chills stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw blank white walls. But these were'nt walls, it was the sky. And the ground. Everything was white. "Where am I?" said Angela, as she wandered around this strange land. She ran for a few minutes in one direction but there was nothing. Not even a tree. Or a house. Much less a person. In great shock Angela fell over.

"There_is_nothing_around_here its just -blank-!" Then she started to run around in circles in panic. "AHHHH!" She screamed hearing her voice echo in the wind. "MOOOMMMYYY! DAAAADDDYYYY! WAHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the floor crying. A few minutes later she heard foot steps. She quickly looked up to see a boy. She backed away. "S-STAY A-AWAY YOU! I-I've g-got A WAND! And...I'm..N-not afraid to use it!" "You really think I'm going to hurt you?!" The boy laughed. "Hi, my name is umm… Chase! What's yours?" Angela hestitated for a moment then replied, "I don't just go giving my name away to strangers!" "Well Angela why don't you be a little bit more polite!" The boy huffed. "How do YOU know my name? I never told you-" Chase suddenly looked alarmed. "U-Ummm… I-I e-er… HAVE MAGIC POWERS!" Chase mumbled "Bring it on!" Challenged Angela. "Fine but you'll be sorry!" He said as he shot a magic blast at her. She quickly dodged it. He shot a few more. None of them hit her. Angela gave a little laugh. "You think THAT'S good?! Well watch this!" She twirled her finger around a few times and a small rainbow tornado popped up. She pushed the rainbow towards Chase. He quickly pulled up a dark barrier. They continued to battle for a long time. Laughing watching each other get knocked over by each other's attacks. "I would have beaten you if I hadn't gotten tired." Chase smirked and turned away. "Well," Angela stared at her feet "If we're the only ones here... I guess you're the only person I can ask for help..." Angela surely didn't like this kid, but at this time, he was her only hope. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but, if I knew how to leave, I wouldn't be here right now." he shrugged and looked at his feet. For some strange reason, this boy reminded Angela of someone… she just couldn't put her finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part way through this chapter is where I started typing it again :) Hopefully you'll see some improvement**

Lauren, at the moment, was pausing and taking a break with Stephen. "Where could Angela possibly be?! We've looked over every inch of this town!" Said Lauren. "I truly don't know." Replied Stephen. "She doesn't have her wand so I can't message her!" "Do you know were your mom and dad are?" "Nope. Not a clue." Lauren thought for a moment. "Angie might be at Muffin Mart…." She said aloud. "We could try there…" she said. Stephen shrugged, "It's worth a shot!" Lauren nodded, took out her want, and in a flash they were gone.

Angela finally gave up her pacing, and sat down. "Darn it.." she sighed. "It's all stupid Dimmy and meanie Andrew's fault I'm here.." she pouted. Chase looked up at her. "A-Andrew? Who is this Andrew.." Angela glared at him. "What's it matter to you?" he looked at his feet. "Oh I dunno… Just would give us something else to talk about… I guess.." Angela's glared lightened. "Andrew is my arch enemies' son. He tricked me… stole my powers.. And now he came back to me and apologized! I think he's just a total fraud…" Chase looked away again. "I'm s-sure he didn't mean it… And didn't you notice?" Angela looked at him. "Notice what?" Chase gave her a faint smile. "You do have your powers back, Angela. Maybe he was telling the truth.. maybe he was truly sorry and it wasn't his fault." Angela gaped. That was RIGHT! She had battled Chase just a few minutes ago! If her powers were still gone, that wouldn't have been possible. "…" Angela looked at her wand, it still had that same pink glow to it. "What would YOU know about Andrew anyway?" she grumbled. Chase sighed and waved his wand in a flash he had changed appearances. "Maybe because I am Andrew…" Angela gasped, back away, and held her wand at position. "Don't you dare try anything, boy." She gritted her teeth. Andrew sighed again. "Look.. I took you here so I could simply talk to you.. I said I was Chase so you wouldn't completely ignore me." "Your POINT?" Angela said. Andrew tried to smile. "My point is.. I just want you to know I never wanted to hurt you.. Mentally or physically. I was brainwashed into doing what I did… I didn't mean to say so harsh things about you, Angela… I was aware that I was mildly under the spell… but the brainwashing got my temper to stay up and blurt things out.. Once Dimentio found out his brainwashing spell was fading, he sent you to the Underwhere because he knew I might try to protect you... I think after that he was planning on do spell that would keep me brainwashed forever, but I managed to figure out what was going on before he did anything. I quickly ran from him to find you, and make sure you were safe. I teleported us here so I could talk to you a bit, without you being able to leave before me being able to completely explain everything…" Andrew finished looking a bit flustered. Angela stared at him for a moment, then crossed her arms. "I still don't fully trust you… but I forgive you." Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "So does that mean we're friends?" he asked, holding out his hand. Angela looked him and after a moment, she took it and shook. "I guess." Andrew blushed a bit. "I-I'm glad.." he smiled. Angela stood up and gave him a smirk. "Can we get out of here, Andy-boy?" Andrew looked at her twitching. "Haha I almost forgot about that!" he pulled out his wand and waved it. In a flash they were gone.

"LAUREN." Stephen huffed. "We have checked almost EVERY INCH OF THIS TOWN. Angela obviously IS NOT HERE!" Lauren puffed out her cheek. "Oh come on Stephen! We're not giving up yet! You DID say you were my 'number one fan' right?" she glared. Stephen facepalm'd. "Yes… I suppose I did say that." "Then get your lazy butt moving!" said Lauren. Suddenly though, a flash of light came out of nowhere and in a second, Angela and Andrew were standing with them. "ANGIEEE!" Lauren cried glomping her twin. The in pact knocked Angela over, who fell over on top of Andrew, who fell on top of Stephen. The four of them suddenly broke out into laughter. "Way to go, Lauren." Stephen smirked. Lauren glared at him. "Way to go Lauren." She taunted back. They all got to their feet. Angela shook out her dress. "Well then. I guess everything is settled." She smiled. Lauren and Stephen looked at her, then at Andrew. "Dude.." Lauren said. "You're not scared and or mad at him anymore?" Angela shook her head and gave Andrew a little smile. "Nah. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be stuck in the Underwhere… with mom and dad…" she said a little pale. "Dimmy killed mom and dad, Lauren." Lauren went pale as well. "Craaap…" Andrew shook his head. "Naw he didn't kill them! Well Dimentio thought he did… he only teleported them there…" he sweat dropped. "Good for us.. bad for him." The twins both twitched. "Never mind!" Lauren said. Stephen looked over at Andrew. "Where EXACTLY are we, Andrew?" he asked sweat-dropping. "Oh YEAAH!" Andrew said blankly. "This is another dimension that Dimentio created. With any luck…" he mumbled taking out his wand. "I should be able to get us out of here…" he started beeping away on it. "AH HA!" he cheered. "Got it! Everyone hold on to me." Taking deep concentration the four started to glow, and within moments they were standing in the Tipping's front home. "HOME SWEET HOME!" Angela said randomly falling over into what she thought would be grass, which turned out to be snow. Angela went blue and got up. "Crap… it's still winter here…" she said hugging herself. Stephen shrugged, "I guess the one good thing about that other dimension is that it was warm.." he said. Andrew nodded. "Yeah… Dimentio hates the cold.. That's why he's always so grumpy during the winter." He said. Lauren grabbed her wand. "Be right back. Got to get mom and dad…" mumbled Lauren and she poofed away. Seconds later she arrived back, Timpani and Blumiere in hand. "Honey why couldn't you thought of that sooner?!" Timpani womp'd. Blumiere shrugged. "I guess it never came to mind…" he looked over to Angela, Lauren, and Stephen. "You kids have done well. We owe you our thanks. As for you Andrew.." he said looking over to him, a stern expression clearly on his face. Angela ran in front of Andrew and glared at her father. "It wasn't HIS FAULT, DAD. Don't you dare-" Blumiere pushed the brown haired girl aside. "As for you Andrew." He continued. "Please let us know if there is anything you need. Know that Timpani and I are here for you." He said, suddenly smiling. Andrew looked at him, a bit shocked and blushed a little. "T-Thank you, sir." He said. Lauren, Stephen, and Angela smiled at each other. Timpani looked skywards. "It's late kids, you all have gone through enough these past few days. Perhaps you should get some rest." The four nodded. "I'm beat." Stephen grinned. "I'll head home, we'll talk more tomorrow." He said walking off. "BYE!" everyone waved. "CYA CAT BOY!" Lauren yelled. "I'm gonna hit the sack too! BYE!" she said an walked inside, leaving Andrew, Angela, Timpani and Blumiere standing. "Andrew dear," Timpani started, "if you'd like to sleep here for the night I would understand." Andrew shook his head. "I have to take care of my father, and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble." He sighed. Angela looked at him worriedly. "But Andrew… what if he does that spell you were talking about! What if you become brainwashed forever!" she said. Andrew give her a small smile. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means protecting you and Lauren." He said. Angela's face saddened, then became stern. "Then I'm coming with you." Her parents looked at each other and Andrew gaped. "Angela.. Honey… your weak right now… you should-" Timpani started. Angela shook her head again. "NO MOM! Andrew could get himself brainwashed again, or worse killed! I gotta help him… I owe him one.." she said. Andrew looked at her in horror. "B-But A-Angela!" he stuttered. "No buts!" Angela said. "Plus I still have to get back at him for turning me into a boy!" she winked. "Now let's get a move on!" Angela grinned pulling out her wand. "Be home soon." And with that she started off towards the sidewalk. Blumiere and Timpani just sighed shaking their heads. "Try and protect her the best you can.." Blumiere told Andrew who nodded. "With my life, sir." Andrew promised and hurried off after her.


	6. Chapter 6

The crisp winter air blew Angela's hair around. She looked to her side at Andrew, who hadn't said very much. "Angela, it may not have been the safest thing for you to come along…" he said Angela sighed. "I realize that, but, I'd like to help you." Andrew stopped walking, and looked at her. "That means a lot…. Angela… I doubt you'd understand how much." Angela stopped walking too and gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Andrew took her hands and held them. "I mean.. Angela Tipping…" he started to blush. "Or what I mean t-to say is.. I umm.." he looked down then strait into her eyes. They were so close their noses were touching. "I'm in love with you." He said firmly. Angela's face went pink and almost fell over in shock. "Y-Your w-what…" she whispered. "I have been ever since my father started talking to me about y-you and Lauren." He said. "And then Stephen told me.. how you two go to his school… and how kind you are to everyone…" he mumbled. "I love how curly your hair is… and your cute little pink bow…" Andrew said face turning completely red. Angela just stared at him, speechless. "But I know I'll never be good enough for you.. I'm your arch enemies' son." He continued, shaking a bit. "Just knowing I met you.. and that we're actually friends makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale.." Angela didn't know exactly what to say, now feeling even more guilty about how cruel she'd been to him. "I-" Angela started but suddenly got caught off guard as Dimentio appeared, he stood floating above to them. He wore a evil grin was was clapping. "Bravo~ Bravo~ I do wish you would continue Andrew! This makes quite the show!" he jester sneered. Angela broke away from Andrew, anger suddenly filling up inside. "Don't you DARE make fun of him you crap!" she yelled. Dimentio stopped laughing and flew over to directly in front of her, face to face. "Defending him, are we?" he snickered. Angela shot a spell at Dimentio. "He's my friend." She said. Andrew just stood not knowing what to do. "He's my son." Dimentio said back. "What's it matter to me! He's still my friend and I don't let ANYONE hurt my friends!" Angela said firmly." The jester pulled back. "Ah, well I see. Then this is going to spice things up a bit!" he said, snapping his fingers. A box was suddenly formed around Andrew. Angela gaped in horror. "Don't you dare…" she said flying up into the air and sending another attack. "Watch me!" the jester laughed and snapped his fingers again. Andrew's eyes went completely white and the box disappeared. Angela gaped again. The whiteness disappeared and they turned a deep purple. "What is your command, father?" brainwashed-Andrew asked pulling his wand out. "Rid of this girl." Dimentio told him"And I'll go watch the show from the house. Caio Angela!" he said and disappeared. Angela stood looking at Andrew. "Oh dear.." she moaned. "Dimmy's really done it now.. I could defeat him easily but… I'd end up hurting him badly.." she thought biting her lip. Andrew suddenly shot a red blast strait at Angela, who dodged it. Andrew! You don't wanna hurt me! This isn't you!" she cried, as a blast came right towards her. The barrier protected her. "I do what my father tells me." Andrew said blankly. Angela took a few steps back. Was it better to just retreat and find her parents? Surely they would know what to do. Angela shook her head. She wanted to prove to Dimmy that she was no weakling… But she had to think fast. Andrew could attack and second! Angela's face lit up. She had thought of a plan. "Hey Andrew~" she said with a smile. The brainwashed boy looked towards her. "What." He said, expressionless. Angela walked towards him a few feet. "May I please use the bathroom?" Andrew gave her a really weird look. "Fine but afterwards I must dispose of you." Angela grinned. "Okie dokie!" Andrew led her inside the house and showed her to the bathroom. "You have 2 minutes starting now." He said glaring. Angela grinned and ran inside. "If I teleport out, he'd detect it so that's out of the question.." Angela thought taking out her wand. "Now time to brainstorm.." Angela wasn't one to pay attention in school, but when her father gave Lauren and her magic lessons, Angela was completely into it. With only being a new user to magic, Angela found every bit of it still fascinating. Angela remembered one certain lesson that her father had given them only last week, and in fact it was about brainwashing. She had learned the truth about it. It wasn't 'controlling' you like what most people would think it is, nor was it hypnotizing you into doing someone else's bidding. No. It was more logical than that. Controlling and hypnotizing were two different things, brainwashing was merely a strong thought in your head that someone else had put there. So strong in fact, that your mind can completely revolve around it. It makes you think and do differently because that one little thought has told the rest of your body that it's will is better. Though, if you can grip that it's will is most definitely NOT what you want, you can spit the thought out of your mind. In situations that involve less detailed brainwashing, your mind does that automatically. Thought in Andrew's situation, in which it is 'permanent', the thought injected into you is even more-so powerful. In order to break out of it you must concentrate on one thing. One thing in particular. Something that your true mind knows very well, but you only have this option within limited time before your old mind gets lost completely. Now Angela had to decide, with so very little knowledge about Andrew, how and what to get him to concentrate on. "Most definitely not his mom or dad.." Angela thought. "He hates both of them… but he IS best friends with Stephen, isn't he?" she smiled. "I bet Stephen would work!" Flushing the toilet, for effect, Angela exited the bathroom, only to find Andrew waiting outside. "Stand still and let me kill you." He said. Angela smiled. "Oh, but may I please have one last request before my death?" she said sweetly. Andrew's face hardened. "What do you want?" Angela spun out her wand and shoved it in his face, a picture of Stephen on the screen. "Think about Stephen, Andrew. He's your best friend isn't he? He's always been there for you! I'm sure he cares about you a ton! Are you sure he'd want you to kill someone?" she said softly. Andrew's face had turned blank. Angela jumped for joy inside! IT WORKED! IT WORKED! IT WORKED! IT-… no it didn't work. Andrew had shoved the phone back at her. "I seriously don't care what Stephen thinks. I do what my father wants and that in FINAL." He spat. Angela gulped. "It had almost worked!" she thought franticly. "Why didn't it work?! Andrew cares about Stephen a ton doesn't he?!" and suddenly it donged on her. "If this doesn't work…" Angela's heart fell. "It may be the end of me." She looked over and saw Andrew concentrating on his wand… obviously charging it up. She cautiously walked over to him. "A-Andrew?" she said quietly. "WHAT?!" he yelled in her face. "Just stay still like a good little girl okay?!" Angela bit her lip. "Andrew.. don't you love me?" the charging stopped and he looked at her. "What?" he said, still emotionless. "Don't you love me?" Angela said again, this time looking straight into his eyes. "I-I…" the blank stare started to loosen a bit. He seemed to cringe, and held his hand to his head. "I-I don't love you!" Andrew said, brainwashing not budging. "Why would I love YOU!? You're just that annoying little brat that pisses my father!" he yelled. Angela went pale. "Crap.." she thought. Andrew spun his wand around and a magic rope tied around Angela, making her unable to move. Dimentio suddenly poofed in. "Ahahaha! Angela, my dear! You are indeed a smart girl, trying to break him out of it! But I am afraid the stupid little boy has completely turned on you now!" he snicked. Angela took a few steps backward. "You can't do this Dimmy…" Angela said quietly. Dimentio grinned and flew right over to her face. "Ah but I am sorry my dear! I believe I just did!" he looked towards Andrew. "End her game." He commanded. "NOW." Andrew snicked. "Right away, sir." Andrew walked towards Angela, evil spinning around in his eyes. He pinned her against the wall. Angela tried to reach her wand, but the rope was just too tight. "Soon, very soon Lord Dimentio shall be ruler of all! Humans and wizards alike!" Andrew whispered to her, smirking. "And with you and your stupid little sister gone," he continued. "None shall stand in his way!" Angela looked at the boy, pitty struck in her face. "Andrew.." she said. "It's not you're fault. If you're still in there it's not you're fault." She Angela whispered to him. "And actually...You were a pretty nice guy…. I was extremely wrong for how I treated you… and.. if this is the last thing I do… I hope this makes up for everything." Angela suddenly pushed herself forward, towards Andrews face, kissing him. She moved back and looked him strait in the eye. "I only hope.. you'll forgive me." Andrew's face was a pink color and he was looking dazed at her. The wand he was holding suddenly fell to the floor, and the magic ropes around Angela disappeared. His eyes shut and he fell forwards onto Angela. She quickly caught him. "Wha…" she said, in shock. Angela looked over towards Dimentio who was gaping. "NO!" the jester shouted, kicked the wall. "THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE WORKED! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY IT COULD'VE WORKED AND THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" he yelled, suddenly looking over at Angela. "YOU… YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled spitting. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Angela thought for a moment. "I saved my life and got the poor boy out of brainwashing." She said with a smile. "YOU'VE LOST ME MY SERVANT!" Dimentio raged. Angela shrugged. "Eh… not my problem.." she pulled out her wand, and poofed away, leaving the pissed jester behind. "I will make sure your pathetic little game is ended one day Angela." He said gritting his his teeth. "I swear on my life."


	7. Chapter 7

Angela had poofed her and Andrew a few blocks away, she was sitting on the snow covered sidewalk, heart racing. She had no idea what had happened just then… But she did know they got away.. and she was alive. "Andrew?" she asked giving him a little shake. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "A-Angela…" he muttered. "Wh-What happened…." Angela smiled and helped him to his feet. "Eh, nothing much. I saved you from eternal brainwashing and me, my life. So I guess all is good…" Andrew gaped. "H-HOW!? That form of brainwashing is merely impossible to break! Unless…." Andrew looked at her. "…Did you kiss me, Angela?" Angela looked away, blushing. "..N- I mean… um.. yes…" she looked at her feet. Andrew looked at her, blushing. "T-Thanks…. I owe you one.." he mumbled, looking at his watch. "Woah…" he said. "Well, Merry Christmas, Angela." He smiled, pointing. The clock read 12:00 am. Angela smiled. "I kinda forgot it was still Christmas eve.." she giggled. "Did that other dimension hold time here until we were back?" Angela asked. Andrew nodded. "Yep.. What exactly happened to Dimentio?" he asked. Angela shrugged." I have no clue and I'm not sure I wanna know… Maybe you should take my mom on the offer for staying over for the night" Angela said. Andrew sweat dropped. "Good idea. I think I will… But I'll probably wanna stick around Stephen's house too. I'm not sure home is so safe for me." He laughed. Angela nodded. "I agree. Let's go." She smiled.

And so the two of them walked down the street together towards the Tipping's house. When they got in, Angela headed on up to bed and slept as sound a bug on a rock. Timpani fixed Andrew a place on the sofa, and he fell asleep quickly as well. The both had a sense of new beginning. This was a start of a new story. Stories of love, danger, and adventure. Not just of the twins, but of their new best friends, Stephen and Andrew.

**A/N: And so ends Tippi Twins ~ A New Beginning! Now Defenders of Light is next! XD I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
